


Digimon D-X

by TheWriter216



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Gay Love Story, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dimension Travel, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Persons, Monsters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, No Lesbians Die, Other, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Trauma, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter216/pseuds/TheWriter216
Summary: A lonely girl by the name of Kaiyo Kaida finds a digivice and a digitama. Later that night, she has a dream of a digimon named Alphamon, requesting that she go and the royal knights, bring back their memories, and end the monster that has plagued the digital world. The monster is a digimon named Musumemon, who has been trapped inside a dark void for thousands of years in the digital world. She gets sucked into the digital world, along with her new partner Dorumon. Along this journey she meets some new friends, and new enemies.Will she be up to the task? Or she crumble apart underneath the pressure of saving a world she's never known? Or maybe a little bit of both?Find out on Digimon D-X!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Kaiyo Kaida. A name not many thought about. She was just the strange girl that sat at the back of the class who always wore her bangs over her eyes obscuring them from everyone else's piercing stares. She was soft spoken, but not shy, no, if anyone sat next to her she would try to talk to you. Try to be nice. Then ignored afterwards because she said something a little too weird. She was a lonely girl, no friends, not much of a family. She only had her mom, who wasn't really there all the time either. She was just Kaiyo, and Kaiyo alone. 

But that would all change on one fateful, summer afternoon. Kaiyo stood at the mirror in hallway, pulling the top of her hair, which didn't go any further than just barely grazing against her shoulders, into a ponytail, and letting the lower half flow down. Her hair was a dark black with the slightest tint of blue. Her bangs covered her eyes, protecting her from the stares of the outside world, the ones that cut through her like a knife. She reached over for her backpack, the one she took with her outside, not to school. It was entirely black. It held everything she needed for an average day for her in the city of Tokyo, which included, a drawing pad and a pencil case, and a few other little things for entertainment, and the card for the subway. And a box cutter. Just in case. "Mom, I'm leaving! I'll be back!" She called out to the rest of the apartment, with no response. She sighed silently, leaving the apartment. Soon Kaiyo was out of the building, outside standing in the cool breeze, mother nature combing her finger's in her hair with the wind. She pulled her dark purple jacket tighter against her body, shoving her hands into her pockets roughly. Despite it being summer, it was awfully chilly, which was very strange, but no one could explain it. She turned to the left and standing walking, the wind blowing against her back. Her jacket clinked with how many enamel pins and buttons were attached to the deep lavender color fabric that proected her skin from the cold. 

Kaiyo walked through the city streets, watching tourists and residents of Tokyo walk, and talk to eachother. But none of them were aware of her watching them, not really paying attention to their words, just watching them. Interested in how some of them spoke languages she never took the time to understand. Kaiyo adverted her eyes away not too long after. Different people were interesting, and she often found her daydreaming of being friend with some of the people she saw on the streets, or just being friends with anyone. Or anything. All she desired was companionship, to have someone to hold and love, and eat ice cream with. It was hard though, really hard, no one really liked her at school. Or anywhere else. But there was one place she could go where nothing else really mattered to her. 

It was a small store, mainly sold books, manga, comics, stuff like that, but they also sold small accessories, like the pins she was wearing. Most of them came from that very store, mostly because it was a short distance from her home, and it was on the way to the park she loved. The bookstore was also one of her favorite places in Tokyo, it was always so cozy. It made Kaiyo feel at peace to be there. Her light gray skirt fluttered in the wind, pushing her towards the store. 

Without anymore delay, she pushed open the glass door, a small ding-dong noise sounded out as she entered. It wasn't huge or anything like that, Kaiyo could see the corners of the store from just where she stood, but it was still her favorite, regardless of how small it was. The wooden bookshelves reached the ceiling, lining the walls, with three more bookshelves in the little rectangular shape. Inside her pocket she tightened her grip on the bills that rest within them, and she began to look around. Her eyes wandered across the spines of the books, reading what they had to offer her. She hummed in thought, just a continuous note, as she brought her hand to touch lightly against the spines. Kaiyo's eyes caught onto one of the spines with a particularly interesting title, sparking the girl's interest, causing her to pull the book out. She flipped through the pages, looking at the lines of text in the book. As she was doing this, a page fell out of the book, fluttering in the air before gently landing on the dark gray carpeting of the store. 

Kaiyo raised a brow, staring at the page with interest, kneeling down to grab the page. It was folded up into a square, and as the black haired girl unfolded the page, she found that it was not orginally from the book at all. 

It was a paper, with a picture of a girl on it. Her eyes were the shade of a forest, and her hair was a honey blonde shade. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she was wearing a pair of goggles on her head. She was smiling in the photo, and her eyes shone with glee. Below the photo was a phone number, the name Blythe Kinsley, and… "missing" in big bold red letters. The paper looked fairly new, and it probably hadn't been there for longer than a week or two. But why was it hidden in between the pages of the novel?

Kaiyo placed the paper in her jacket pocket. Just in case. Kaiyo had left the store a few moments later, feeling unease by the paper. Was someone kidnapping kids? She slid a hand up her loose sleeve, unconsciously scratching at her arm. She looked up at the door of the store, wondering if she should go back in and ask. That had to have been done on purpose, missing papers don't just show up in novels like that. She thought for a moment, standing still against the wind.

She decided not to buy a book from that store that day.

Instead she would go somewhere else in Tokyo to buy a book, or something else. Anything to get her mind off of that paper that resides in her pocket at this very second. 

Scents and sounds filled the air, swirling around and greeting Kaiyo's senses. Stores and shops were set up along the sides of the street, with signs and lights hanging by strong metal poles and the such. "Ameya-Yokocho." Kaiyo spoke up, silently to herself. "The famous shopping street of Tokyo." She looked over the stores and stands, smiling. She continued to walk her way throughout the shopping street, stopping alongside many stores to look at the products and produce. 

Kaiyo had wandered over to the shop on her left side, the neon signs catching her attention. It turned out to be one of those stands that was selling electronics of various kinds. Tamagotchis, old game systems, some bootleg game cartridges, other stuff, all of them placed at very low prices, were on the tables. Then she heard beeping. An off beeping noise, similar to that of a heart beat, to the table on the left, where a pile of old phones sat. This perked Kaiyo's curiosity, causing her to dig through the pile. She pushed some of the phones out of the way, placing them carefully on the other table, as to not damage them. The pile had been cleared after a short moment, and there, underneath the pile, was the source of the beeping. It was a strange device, similar to that of a BlackBerry phone, except… different. First, it was purple with white accents, which wasn't too weird, but everything from that was strange. On the keyboard of the phone, there were two sets of letters, two per key. The first set was the ones she understood perfectly fine, and the second were these strange symbols that she had never seen before in her entire twelve years of life. Instead of the usual home button seen on BlackBerry phones, was a strange triangular red button, framed with silver metal. Above the screen was more strange symbols engraved into it, and above those symbols were two letters. D-X. Not X in the terms of Roman numerals. Just X. How Kaiyo knew this, she had no clue. Now invested in the strange object, she reached her hand out to touch it, and when her fingers just barely made contact with the device, the screen blinked on. There was no charge percentage, or battery. It showed many icons for the various uses of the strange device, text and call options, but the others, beyond basic apps, was some strange ones. "Tracker", "Monitor", and possibly the strangest one… "Digimon." 

"What is this?" Kaiyo asked to herself, turning the object in her hands, curiosity and interest taking over her completely. Kaiyo shrugged awkwardly, truly not having any earthly clue as to what this thing was, clicking the "digimon" app, greeted with an image of an egg, with a timer below it. "Six hours." Kaiyo spoke. "It's telling me to wait for six hours for it to hatch." 

"So it's like a virtual pet thing?" Kaiyo thought, as she exited out of the app, and entered the tracker. A map shown on the screen, with two pinpoints. One was a pixel art, depicting some sort of ogre-like creature, and shown to be very close to the girl, and one was a purple egg, all the way over in Ueno Onshi Park. "…Or maybe not?" Kaiyo shrugged. "The monster thing is really close." Kaiyo tapped on the icon, and heard beeping again, once again, and it sounded like a heart beat as well. 

Kaiyo turned around, her body turned in the direction of the sound. She moved to the corner of the small shop, her hand becoming outstretched as she reached a small corner table. On the table, a large old 1990's computer rested, the screen dark and dusty. Kaiyo tried to turn the computer on, pressing multiple keys and buttons. But, nothing. The creature blinked on the tracker, and disappeared. The egg was still there, though, and was now blinking on the screen. "Guess we're on a treasure hunt." She said with a shrug. "Oh, wait- I still need to get the Takoyaki!"

Kaiyo held the small checkered box in her hand, four octopus balls in the container. She idly grabbed one and popped it into her mouth, walking. Quietly. Alone on the streets of Tokyo. Always has, always will, she thought to herself. 

Around thirty minutes of walking later had lead them to the park. Being that the icon was very close, the girl started to look through the park. Kaiyo pushed through the hedges, leaves falling into her dark hair. "C'mon, c'mon, where are you!?" Kaiyo whispered harshly, digging through the leaves and twigs. She was probably getting a lot of stares, a random child digging through the park's plants and trash cans for no apparent reason. Kaiyo couldn't see it they were, because of her upper half being in a hedge, looking for something that probably wasn't even there. The device wasn't, so why would the egg be there?

She checked the map on the device once more. They were getting awfully close to the source. Kaiyo sighed, putting her device back into her pocket. Kaiyo could feel all the burning stares on her back as she pushed away more branches. "Maybe I should just go home-" she cut herself off with a gasp of surprise, and she lurched her hands forward, clutching the object in her hand. 

An egg. It was purple, and matched the colors on her device perfectly. It was bigger than any other egg she had held before. The color was already strange, but the size of the eggs had to at least match an ostriches' eggs. The devices made a noise, something similar to a celebratory horn. Kaiyo pulled out the devices to see a new notification. "Digitama Found!" Was what the notification said. 

""Digitama"? So it's like a toy or something?" Kaiyo was running out of excuses to make this a normal occurrence, that much was obvious. Kaiyo reached out to touch the purple egg. "It feels too real to be a fake egg." Kaiyo pulled the egg out of the hedge, taking care as to remove as carefully as she could. As she held it, she began to examine the strange object with her sense of touch. It was oddly warm, like body heat, and it didn't seem to be cooling down, so at least they wouldn't have to sit on the eggs to hatch them. But the warmth was kinda weird. Kaiyo pulled out the device, checking the strange app. "Five hours left before it hatches." Kaiyo checked the actual time as well. Kaiyo's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "It's five already!? Oh god, mom's gonna kill me!" Kaiyo took the egg and placed it snugly into her backpack, wedged between two soft drawing notebooks. Kaiyo stood, and began to run through the streets of Tokyo, desperately making her way out of the park as fast as her legs could carry her

The streets were getting darker, and the signs were becoming illuminated. The girl's feet drummed against the pavement as they ran across roads and sidewalks, through the busy streets of Tokyo. Kaiyo watched as the roads and neon signs sped by, going too fast to notice her own surroundings. Suddenly she stopped, at a crosswalk. Kaiyo pressed the button on the side of the metal pool, trying to get the sign to change so she could walk across. And it did, for a split second, before it switched right back, nearly getting Kaiyo killed as a car sped by. Kaiyo yelled out in shock, stepping back onto the sidewalk. She eyes darted around for a bit, panicked and frightened. Kaiyo looked up at the crossing signal, watching as it glitched out, gittering and changing colors rapidly. 

Kaiyo gripped the straps on her backpack, now looking up at the light with great concern through her bangs. Her yellow eyes peeked from behind the black hair, before she started walking again. The sky was getting darker, and it probably wasn't a good idea to stay out here. Kaiyo crossed the road at the other crossroad a few more blocks up the road, Kaiyo breathing a sigh of relief as the sign worked just fine. 

It wasn't much longer after they crossed the road that she had got to the apartment building. Kaiyo looked up the structure, larger than herself, with so many people inside. She wondered if her mother was home at the moment. She dwelled on that question a little longer, wondering if this night would be the same as all the others. Kaiyo stood outside for a moment, afterall, it didn't matter what time she went back in. It's not like anyone was waiting for her. Her mom was always so busy. But she couldn't exactly be mad at her, they needed the money a lot. Ever since her father had disappeared all those years ago, they were a bit tight on cash. She still wanted her home sometimes, though. 

Kaiyo's ears picked up a noise from underneath the bush that stood by the entrance of the apartment. The faint noise of the rustling of leaves was enough to spike her interest. Her feet move slowly and, almost dragging across the concrete sidewalk. When she gets close, with a swift hand she moves the some of branches and leaves away showing… nothing. Just some dirt and twigs. She removes her hand, cautiously, like a monster might jump out at her. Her eyes roam the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Once again, she found nothing. She scratched at her scalp, before heading back inside. The walls were a wood and dry wall, the bottom half being wood and the top half dry wall. The floors had red rugs covered the cold tile underneath. Kaiyo walked through the hallways, and stopping at the elevator. Her hand hovered over the button to bring it down, yet she couldn't bring herself to press it. With how the light was glitching earlier, she was afraid that she would get stuck in the elevator by a similar glitch. She was just being paranoid, she told herself, but that didn't stop her from taking the three flights of stairs up to the third floor of the apartment complex. 

She dug through her jacket pockets to find the key to the apartment as she approached the door. She pulled out the small metal key from her pocket, and pushed it into the keyhole, twisting it and opening the door. "Mom, I'm back!" She called out, shutting the door behind her. The apartment was still, no life in it except for Kaiyo. Which was strange, as she was always home at this point of the day. When the sun was hanging low in the sky, and she had finished closing the salon that she worked at. Kaiyo shrugged, thinking maybe she had to work late, and went to her room.

The room was relatively small, but Kaiyo managed to make the most of the small amount of space she had. Next to the door was her loft, underneath the bed was a dresser, and a laundry basket. The loft was pushed up against the wall, with the foot of the bed next to the door. Next to the head of the bed was her desk. Papers with doodles were scattered on the surface of the top of the desk, a cup with pencils and pens at the top right corner, and a closed laptop. Next to the desk was a bookshelf. A framed photo sat face down on the bookshelf. 

Kaiyo opened her backpack, and took the egg out, setting it on the desk. She stared at the strange egg for a while, taking in it's purple coloration. This wasn't a normal egg, yet it wasn't fake. It felt all too real to be a fake one. She pulled out the device, and stared at that. She turned it on, and pulled up the app for the egg. Four hours left. She would have to wait to see what would happen. Until then, she would do her nightly routine. She grabbed some pajamas from the dresser, an oversized shirt and a pair of fabric shorts, and headed to the bathroom. 

She came back a half hour later, with a movie disk from the living room. She sat at the desk, set the egg into her lap, and opened her laptop. She opened the disk tray, and placed the DVD on it, pushing it back in, and turning on the computer. Scooting the chair further in, careful of the egg in her lap. She turned on the movie, and watched the film for about fifteen minutes, before falling asleep. Her head laid atop the desk, and her bangs had fallen to the side, showing her closed eyes. Her breathing steady in the dark room, only illuminated by the laptop, the movie still playing softly.

It was ten o'clock at night when she awoke again, the sound of the device going off awaking the small girl. Her blue eyes fluttered open, before she tightly clenched her eyes back shut when a blinding light shone from the egg in her lap. The laptop suddenly went off, then turned back on, along with everything else in the apartment. Kaiyo let go of the egg to cover her ears, the blaring noises from the various appliances going off getting to her. 

Then everything went off again. Kaiyo opened her eyes slowly, releasing her ears. She placed the object on her lap onto the desk, and moved to the light switch. She felt along the walls for the switch and flipped it on when she felt it underneath her fingers. She looked over to the desk, and her eyes widened in awe and shock at the creature she saw on the desk. 

It was small, could probably fit in her hands, and it was purple. It had no legs, just yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a large mouth. It's muzzle was as white as freshly fallen snow. Kaiyo reached for her jacket, fishing for the device in her pocket, and held it for a moment, watching the creature move around. Or at least try. It was so strange, yet also oddly… cute? She turned on the device, tearing her eyes away from the creature to see new notifications. 

UserUnknown: "hello?"  
UserUnknown: "Anyone there?"

Kaiyo turned off the device, and slipped it into her shorts' pocket, staring at the creature once more. She knew better than to speak to strangers. Especially ones that had names like "UserUnknown". That's just insanely creepy. The creature was now making noises. Kaiyo stepped closer to the desk where the strange fury blob sat, cautiously, worried that the creature would bite off her face if she came too close. "What are you…?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side, her bangs moving to reveal her yellow eyes.

It turned to her, and babbled some incoherent words. "Dodo!" It chirped. It had only just hatched, so it made sense that it couldn't communicate properly yet. Or if any. Kaiyo still had zero idea on what this creature was. Still it was cute in a kinda absurd way. Couldn't be too careful, though, which was what Kaiyo thought exactly as she went into the kitchen to grab a pair of tongs to move the creature to the living room. 

Kaiyo sat on the cushioned chair in the living room, holding a pair of tongs up as a makeshift weapon to defend herself with if the situation went south. On the coffee table was the creature, still making noises. It didn't seem to have any malicious intent. Or any intent for that matter. It was just a dumb baby, it seemed. Which made sense, because it had only just hatched. 

She looked over to the creature, which was now sleeping on the coffee table. She yawned, her eyelids heavy from all that had happened today. She could go for a little shut-eye as well, she figured.

"Listen, we'll take care of this in the morning. I don't think I'm in any danger right now. I'm going to bed." Kaiyo stood up from her spot on the chair, putting the tongs down on the coffee table. She didn't know why she was talking to herself, but she did. She must've been really tired. Or lonely. Depends on how you looked at it. "Maybe I should sleep in here. Just to make sure nothing happens." Kaiyo spoke once more, and left to go get some blankets and pillows. 

She had made a makeshift bed on the gray cushioned couch... then proceeded to make a full on pillow fort ontop of that. Boredom does a lot of things. It was something like a cave, having moved the cushions ontop the arm rests and then taking a blanket and setting it up on the pillow pillars. Kaiyo nestled herself into the pillow/blanket cave, and with that, she slowly drifted into sleep. 

Kaiyo dreamt of a voice. Whispering to her. A beautiful voice she had never heard before. It sounded like a women's voice, whispering around her, too quiet for her to hear properly. Another whispering voice, this time a man's, whispering… code? Yes, the man was whispering code to the woman, both sounding concerned. Then something loud. Something very, very loud, a distressed cry from the depths of whereever she was. Speaking of where, it was dark, black, and empty. She could barely see her head in front of her face it was so dark. But… she could see cracks in the sky, leaking light… a dim light, but light nonetheless. If the cracks weren't there she probably wouldn't have been able to see anything.   
"What is this place?" She asked herself, another cry from the depths screaming out. It was horrifying, loud and shrill, a blood curdling roar of anger and pain. Unbearable pain. Like it was hurting just by merely existing in wherever this hellscape was.   
Then there was a glow from behind her, causing Kaiyo to whip around to look what or who was behind her. There, standing tall, was an armored being. It was clad entirely with black armor, with streaks of gold color on his armored, almost mech-like, body. He had a large, triangular red gemstone on his forhead, something that had felt very similar to Kaiyo for some reason. He had a long purple Cape that stood still in the silence. The silence… the monster had stopped screaming from the depths… was it afraid of this creature? Calmed by it, perhaps? He emitted a holy glow unlike anything she had ever seen before. There was two horns on his head, and his eyes were a bright red, like sparkling rubies. She wanted to speak to him, try and converse with this strange… man? Monster? Robot? "Hello." It spoke, but Kaiyo couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She was terrified. "Do not be afraid. I am Alphamon." The monster- Alphamon as it had called itself, spoke. It's voice was deep and held a mystical sense to it. She reached out, curiously, trying to touch him. Then another bright glow, and when she looked at him again, his body was disintegrating into data and code, going up his body from his legs, and as it reached his torso, he spoke again.   
"Go forth, broken one… I can not stay in this world for much longer… Find the Royal Knights… Have them rediscover themselves… Put an end to this monster that plagues this world." He spoke, his voice was somewhat pained and he sounded as if he was struggling to talk to her, struggling to keep existing.   
"Wait- don't leave! Please don't leave!" Kaiyo cried out in desperation, before the stranger disappeared completely, the streams of data flowing out the cracks of the dome. Kaiyo felt tears run down her cheeks, but Kaiyo could not fathom the idea of why.

Kaiyo was then transported to somewhere else. There was a silhouette of a girl that was in a bubble of some sorts, translucent, pearlescent scales making up the bubble. Outside of the bubble, she could some figures moving around the bubble to form two rings crossing eachother around the bubble. She found four figures. They were long, and some had two arms, one had four limbs, and the other had six. They all had wings. Dragons, maybe? But… why? Why was she dreaming off this? She stepped slightly forward, trying to get a better look, and saw two red eyes on the side of one of the Dragon's heads, looking at her. She stumbled back in shock. She could hear rain, pouring on the bubble and the dragons. They were circling the orb like sharks in the sea… Was the girl inside prey to these magnificent beasts? What was going on? Why was this going on?   
"Greetings…" One of them spoke, a women's voice, gentle, and somewhat motherly in a way.   
"We have chosen you." Spoke another, the voice reminded her of her deceased grandfather, giving her somewhat of a sense of safety. The red eyes outside of the bubble glowed again.   
"You have the spirit of a dragon, that is why we have chosen you!" Said another voice, deep and mighty, a booming voice that shook both girls to their very core. It was intimidating just by the sound of the Dragon's voice.   
"You have a mission, human." Spoke another, this time sounding wise and strong, if someone could even sound like that with just their voice. The girl sat back up, leaning against the bubble, trying to get a better look at them in the darkness.   
"Promise us, you will bring the metal dragon of Ouryuken back to us, human who possesses the Dragon's soul?" They all spoke at once, and both girls could see all of their eyes, glowing various colors, a sense of fear and desperation in their eyes. Which was strange because they were dragons, and Kaiyo was curious as to why they needed the help of a human child.   
"Sure…?" Came the girl's scared and confused response. They roared out in joy, fear, anger? Neither could understand. The dragons circled faster, their long bodies wrapping around the bubble, coiling and squeezing it tighter, a golden light leaking between their bodies where the bubble could still be seen. The dragons roared out again, and fled, leaving the bubble alone. Then the bubble burst, and Kaiyo could make out the figure loosely, a young girl with braids and some sort of large sword. 

Kaiyo awoke, shooting up to sit. She stared out into space for a while, trying to recollect her mind and to exit the thought space that she had been in. She was no longer in the strange area and, the girl, or the knight, was no where to be seen. She was in her apartment, light flowing in from the glass sliding door that lead to the balcony. She looked over to the desk, and saw that the creature had… grown limbs? It was still a strange little orb creature, but it no longer was just a lump of white and purple fur with eyes and ears. It had tiny nubs for legs, and a triangular tail, and it was staring at her. 

"Hi, my name's Dorimon, what's yours?" He cheered out suddenly, stunning Kaiyo beyond all belief. She stared at the creature, and the creature smiled at her, waiting for a response. 

"Uh- Kaiyo, my name's Kaiyo." Came her startled and frightened response. 

"That's a really nice name! Hey, you got any food? I'm starving!" Dorimon spoke again, still smiling. Kaiyo sighed, and decided to go and comply with what he wanted, and stood to head out to the kitchen. She walked through the apartment, her mind buzzing with thoughts and questions. 

Once Kaiyo got to the large, white fridge, she opened it up. There was nothing In the fridge, except for some sodas and a bag of grapes. This was strange, as Kaiyo had remembered that her mom was going to get groceries yesterday. But then again, she didn't come home yesterday, which was also strange as her mom would come home at least once a day. "There's nothing in here!" That earned a sad little noise from Dorimon from the living room. "I guess we should go to Ameya-Yokocho today, then. To get groceries." Kaiyo said, getting up from her little area on the floor. Kaiyo was about to leave the room, but stopped when she came to the doorframe of her bedroom. She glanced back at Dorimon, confusion and fear in her mind. However, when she looked back at him, he smiled, which somehow, for some reason, melted her worries away. 

Around five minutes later, the girl stepped out wearing her every day clothes. Kaiyo was wearing a white, plain in design. Just a regular white shirt with long black sleeves. She was wearing a short sleeved indigo jacket with accents of white on the the edges of the sleeves, pockets, and hood. The hood was long and cone shaped, that jagged like a lighting bolt as it went down, and the jacket laid open over top of the long sleeved shirt. She wore a black skirt that flowed freely as she moved, that went just above her knee, along with a pair of indigo leggings that went half way down her calves, and a pair of red sneakers that covered her ankles. In the pair of sneakers was two pairs of wheels, and a small switch in the back. She wore these deformable skating shoes because:

1\. They were cool.

2\. She liked the speed she got with the skates

And 3. She was taller with them.

Kaiyo grabbed her backpack, and opened it up. Inside of the backpack was as it always was, a few drawing journals, a yellow wooden pencil or two, three mechanical pencils, and some old graphic t-shirt that she hadn't worn in months. Except this time there was another thing that she had put in whilst she was in her bedroom, her 3DS and her laptop. It was small and purple, with a copy of Animal Crossing in the slot, and the strange device she had found. Her laptop was a bit on tbe older side, but ran very well, and had stickers of various cartoon characters on it. Looking at the device, and thinking for a moment, Kaiyo swiped it into her hands, and slipped it into her jacket pocket. With that done, Kaiyo gently picked up the monster, and placed him into the backpack, carefully. She left the backpack slightly open, to ensure he could breathe in the mall bag. She carefully put on the backpack. "Let's go." And with that, the two left the apartment, and the public housing building. 

What they saw when they left was strange to say the least. Traffic lights glitching, electronic signs showing distorted images and garbled messages. Crossing signs flicking in and out rapidly. It was strange and disorderly, and almost disorienting. Traffic was packed as no one knew what to do with the mixed messages from the traffic lights. "Weird…" Kaiyo muttered, recalling what happened yesterday with the crossroad light. Kaiyo continued to skate anyway, more cautious than ever before. The walk was short, but even with that small amount of time, they were able to see the range of the chaos that had grown seemingly overnight. Entire roads were closed off because of the mayhem. People tried to fix it, but to no avail. "It shouldn't take us too long to get over there." And it was true. It didn't take very long to get the shopping street, but Kaiyo kinda hoped that it did now. 

There were people screaming in terror, running away from the street. Vendors were abandoning their shops and stores, customers dropped their purchases as they ran. "What's going on!?" Kaiyo said, looking around, trying to find what the people were running from. Her hair whipped around as she turned her head frantically, a bright yellow eye showing behind the black hair, and her eye locked onto a creature. 

In the distance, she saw it. A monster, that's what it had to be. It was huge, and possessed large green muscles. Yes, green muscles. It's hair was white, with a singular red streak in it. It had scars all over it's green body, that glowed bright red, horns on it's head as well. It's horns were also glowing. There was black leather straps all over the bottom half of it's body, as well as it's arms. There was black markings on it's face, almost resembling flames, and it's eyes were blank. The weapon it held was strange… it was a rotary saw, an axe, and a electric guitar all it one. "What in the world?!" Kaiyo cried out at the sight of the strange monster. This, unfortunately, caught the attention of the monster. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, swinging it's axe thing around, but not hitting them, seemingly to do it just for show instead of purpose with the swings. "A little kid? Why don't you run home before somebody gets hurt! Ogremon X doesn't have the patience to deal with a annoying little brat!" He said, talking in the third person for some reason now. 

Kaiyo was frozen still with fear of the monster before her. So frozen, in fact that she didn't notice that her bag was opening. "Just a bit more!" Dorimon said, who had his tiny little paw outside of the bag, pushing up the zipper with a bit of struggle. With a grunt, Dorimon pushed the zipper up more, just enough for the purple creature to squeeze out of the backpack. He stood in front of the human girl. The device in her pockets started to glow and beep, the same heartbeat-like beep it emitted when they first found the device. "Quick, press the red button!" Dorimon shouted, snapping Kaiyo out of her frozen-with-fear state. She pulled out the device, gazing at the button before her. Orgemon X roared out at the sight of the devices, and began to charge at the two. Panicking, Kaiyo pressed the red button. 

A stream of data and code shot out of the device, consuming Dorimon in a purple sphere of coding, changing him into something much stronger. It stripped their eariler forms, and built atop of it, making him stronger, bigger, and different. The orb shone a brilliant white.

"Dorimon digivolve to…" Dorimon grew a more defined body, still covered head to toe in fur. His underbelly was white, and his darker purple took on a lighter, lavender color. He had a purple fox tail, tipped with white. His hind legs were longer, and his front legs were also longer, but not as long as his hind legs. His paws were white, and so was the front of his muzzle. On his back was two, tiny little bat wings. "Dorumon!" He cheered, breaking out of orb. 

Orgemon X growled at the small dragon digimon. He roared out, charging at the two, swinging his axe at the two. "Dash Metal!" Dorumon cried out, shooting a cannonball at the green digimon, hitting him in the face. Ogremon yelled out in anger, before his expression sank into one of annoyance. 

"Whatever! I got my fill from the fish, I'm going back home." He looked over to the electronic store from the day before, where Kaiyo had found the device. There was a computer on display in the store, where a strange website was pulled up.

"Hey, wait up, we still aren't done yet, why are you here!?" Dorumon shouted, following Ogremon. Kaiyo yelled out for Dorumon, dashing after him with her skates. Once they all got to the computer, it flashed a bright light, consuming all of them at once. 

When the light faded, all of them were gone from the shopping street. And were now somewhere else. When Kaiyo woke up, Ogremon was no where to be seen. Dorumon was standing by her staring up at the sky.

"Welcome to the Digital World!" Said Dorumon, as he had noticed her beginning to awake. He was gesturing to the sky with his claws, pointing to the sky with strings of code instead of clouds. And by the sound of it, it was a world entirely made of code, not just the sky. 

And it appeared that they were both stuck here, until further notice.


	2. Chapter 2

They had to have been walking for at least an hour. Kaiyo was looking around the strange area, having put the wheels of her skate shoes back into the soles. The grass they were walking on was blue, and the sky was a purplish color, with strings of ones and zeros flew through the sky. Along with the strings of binary in the sky, was more digimon, but they were more like birds than what she had seen already. 'So there's more?' Kaiyo though to herself. Kaiyo was still looking up at the sky, thinking, wondering, letting her mind wander to the questions she had. "Kaiyo? You alright?" Dorumon asked, unknowingly snapping Kaiyo into reality. 

"Yeah I'm fine…" She murmured. "Just daydreaming." 

"About what?" 

"I don't know, just so many things. How we got here, how we're going to get out of here. If there even is a way out. Why you're so purple. Y'know, normal stuff when you're stuck in a strange world made of code and data." She barely pointed at Dorumon, before letting her hand drop, and looking up into the sky once more. The data was streaming to somewhere in the digital world, it had to be, building things and creating new beings and structures and lands in this strange world. The world was being deconstructed and reconstructed simultaneously, and how she knew this, she had no idea. She was looking for him. The knight from her dreams, the one that glowed with an almost holy radiance, before fading away into code after giving her some vague quest. She had to try and find out what they needed, to try and find him.

Dorumon looked at his partner, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. There wasn't much of a height difference between the two of them, with Dorumon only being a head shorter than the raven-haired tween. Kaiyo looked down at Dorumon, and patted the purple digimon's head, smiling. Dorumon looked away, figuring everything was fine with the girl. Kaiyo looked back ahead.

The two continuing to walk through the vast expanse of field. She could see a forest edging the blue grass, also blue in color, yet she could see a glow inside of it as well. Like, multiple lights in the inside of the forest. The lights were multicolored as well, pastels and other shades of the rainbow. It was strange, yet interesting. Interesting enough for the purple digimon to want to discoverwhat could possibly be hidden in those lights. "Should we investigate?" Dorumon asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

"I mean, we don't have anything else to do, right?" Kaiyo shrugged, smiling. Dorumon smiled, too, and he started to run towards the forest. The urge to explore and adventure was running through his blood at this point. He could hear Kaiyo call out to him to wait up, but he didn't listen, the need for the thrill making him deaf to her calls. Recklessness was also running through his blood, it seemed.

Kaiyo sighed, and ran after her digital friend, into the thick forest. The leaves were normal, shades of green, the bark was a deep brown, the grass still blue. But that was about how normal it got before it got weird. The branches sometimes were jagged, while other times it curved into spirals and swirls. The lights were coming from mushrooms, it seemed, that glowed pastels as the purple pair made their way, and wandered deeper into the mysterious woods of this digital landscape, chasing after the other pair. Dorumon laughed as he and Kaiyo explored throughout the twisting and intertwining woods. The two ran through the branches and intertwining woods with glee and joy, sensing no danger in what they were doing. 

A person was watching the two from the treetops, a singular red eye switching between the duo. He was slightly on the short side, and was wearing a tall purple hat with a skull charm on it, golden with a large red X on it. Next to him, sitting on the branch, holding a broom, was a woman, with a tall red hat, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They watched the two leave, and then hopped down from where they were sitting, and began to follow the two. 

Kaiyo's shoes drummed against the ground, Dorumon following her. Underneath her shoes leaves and twigs crunched. Kaiyo looked around the forest, the tree's branches intertwining with eachother, and the roots sticking out of the ground. She walked around the forest, slowing her pace as her legs got tired from running. 

Kaiyo stopped running, and lowered her to sit on her knees. She looked around the forest floor, noting the strangely colored fungi and flowers, thinking for a moment. She hummed a slow tune, taking her backpack off and opening it, taking out the journal and pencil. She flipped to a blank page, and started to sketch the forest scenery, filling the page with imagery of flowers, trees, and strange mushrooms. 

Dorumon stopped next to Kaiyo, and searched around the area. Dorumon sniffed curiously at the air, smelling something more than her, himself, and the nature around them. I mean, there was bound to be other digimon, but it smelled… evil. 'Wait, does evil even have a smell?' Dorumon thought, turning his back to the shadow that was now approaching them, pondering.

Kaiyo heard the sound of the grass getting crushed by heavy footsteps, and the girl looked behind her, seeing the shadows. She screamed at the sight of what stood before, a large black bipedal wolf creature with white markings, wearing camo pants, and in it's hands it held a burlap sack. The creature snarled and shoved the bag over the two, plunging them into the darkness inside. During this action, Kaiyo had fallen down in a strange attempt to escape, but her head had hit a rock, causing her to black out.

Kaiyo opened her eyes, her sight blurry for a moment. Voices were heard swirling around her, lights coming from screen-like holograpms. Her eyes switched between screen to screen as her sight cleared. It was dark, void and black with nothing in sight besides the faint glow of the screens floating in her line of sight. Her arms were wet and cold for some reason, and her entire body ached with an almost unbearable pain. Her sight was blurred, even when her sight had cleared up, and her left eye was completely covered by something. She watched the moniters as they flickered one and off, showing locations and buildings. 

So many different places were being shown, the inside of what looked like some mad scientist's laboratory, towers that reached into the sky, a desert, docks with huge boats, entire castles, a statute that had completely crumbled, and so many more that Kaiyo couldn't even identify with such bad eye sight that she had in this dream. She could see a figure, a figure completely cald in bright pink armor, holding a shield, their entire head covered by a helmet. Than it switched to something else, now showing a man wearing a white coat, some strange black body suit, and blazing red hair. 

For some reason that Kaiyo couldn't explain, she got so incredibly enraged just by the sight of them. Like, like she needed to be rid of them, like they were in the way of something that she couldn't even explain. Than a horrifying realization dawned on Kaiyo's mind…

She wanted to kill them. She wanted them dead. She had never felt like this before, she had never wished death on anyone in her thirteen years of living, and yet… she wanted them dead so badly and she didn't know why. 

Her dream was cut short suddenly, with her being thrown on a cold stone floor, Dorumon falling ontop of her. She watched as their captor shut their prison cell door shut, sliding the barred gate shut and locking the gate with a gold colored key. The black bipedal wolf then tossed the key over to another strange being. It looked strange, wearing a gas mask and a rubber suit. "Stand guard, Troopmon. The boss will be happy to hear about this, and I don't want to get on his bad side." The Troopmon stood motionless, emotionless, holding the key in it's hand. "Ugh, I can't stand you freaks…" The black werewolf walked away from them.

"What happened…?" Kaiyo asked, sitting up and rubbing the area where her head had collided with the rock. 

"We got locked up, that's what!" A voice called out from another cell, the one right beside her. The voice was feminine and sounded like someone her age, but still different in tone and pitch. Higher and more energetic than her own. Kaiyo stood shakily and approached the wall, noticing a small hole where a brick had been pushed out of the way. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kaiyo bent down to view the other side and- "HI!" The owner of the voice cried out in joy, bending down suddenly to greet her. Kaiyo stumbled back in shock, causing the girl on the other side of the wall to laugh. Due to the size of the hole, she could only see a golden helmet in the shape of a snake head with green crystal eyes and a small white wing on both sides. "You must be new here, what's your names?"

Kaiyo introduced herself and Dorumon quickly, her eyes darting every which way to try and find out who was on the other side of the wall. Or at least, see more of her rather than just the helmet she was wearing. "Why are we locked up? I don't know about you but… me and Dorumon only just got here! It's insane that we're already being arrested! And who even are you?"

"Well, my name's Minervamon!" There was a short pause after that, as the girl- Minervamon thought, the gears turning instead of her head. "I guess there are a few plausible reasons as to why. You're a human, right? Well, some digimon don't really like humans, so that could be a reason. Or maybe it has something to do with those papers on the wall." With that, Kaiyo turned her head to the prison bars, looking between the steal bars. Kaiyo stood, her head still dizzy from it colliding with the rock from eariler, and walked to the gate, clutching the poles to steady herself. 

There was a poster, well many posters, but one caught her eye especially… It was a poster for her. It was a picture of her, with a large sum of money for her, alive. How!? How in the world did they know about her in such short amount of time, what did she do to warrant a wanted poster!? It was completely accurate, too! How did they, and who was "they", even knew this much about her!? Kaiyo's gaze switched rapidly, nervously, to poster to poster, finding they were all wanted posters. "He's a bounty hunter!" Kaiyo whispered to herself, now understanding why the strange monster had taken her. Kaiyo let go of the poles, and went back over to the hole. She knelt down. "We gotta get out of here." Kaiyo whispered to Minervamon. "I don't know how, but-"

"We need the key." Minervamon whispered. "Dorumon can help." Kaiyo was shocked by the fact that she seemed to have a plan so quickly, but she listened intently anyways. 

As the sun began to lower against the sky, and became tinged with amber and mystical purples, their plan went into action. Kaiyo sat against the wall, away from the hole, and Dorumon stood tall, hidden in the corner near the barred gate of the cell. Due to the sun dropping, it had darkened considerably. As the Troopmon that was guarded the door began to slump back onto the wall, Dorumon reached his paw out as far as he could, and with silence, barely managed to get the key onto the point of his claw. He took it back into the cell, and moved it onto his paw. He stepped over to Kaiyo and silently moved the key ring into her hands. Kaiyo, in response, stood and walked back over to the hole, and handed it to Minervamon. Minervamon moved from the hole. Kaiyo heard the click of the lock, and the bar gate sliding open, making a horrid metallic screeching noise. The Troopmon made an inhuman sound in alarm, only for him to suddenly fall to the ground, having been punched suddenly in the face by Minervamon. That was when Minervamon came in full view for Kaiyo to gaze upon. 

The girl had two long turquoise braids, and half of her face was hidden by her large golden helmet that was in the shape of a snake's head. On one hand she had a golden arm brace that bared a resemble to a snake head, and the other golden arm brace had a circular shield attached to it, golden with a black and white snakes on it, circling the singular metal spike. She was wearing black shorts with red, scale like design going down the side of the thighs. She was wearing some beige sash around her waist that had to be unbelievably long for it to wrap in the complex way that it did. And she was wearing a strange piece of clothing on her chest, which looked to be made of golden snake scales. "Thanks for the assistance!" She smiled, her tongue sticking out of her mouth for a moment before she took it back in. Then she ran to the left of the corridor that was lined with prison cells, abandoning the two that had helped her escape. 

Kaiyo stared out of the cell for a moment, not truly believing what had just happened. She was looking at the spot where Minervamon stood before promptly running off, leaving them to rot in a dusty cell. She sighed, curling up into a ball. Dorumon looked outside as well, thinking. Concentrating. Scheming. If they could break the bars, they could escape, but the hole needing to be large enough to fit the both of them. "Hey! Kaiyo! I need you to use the digivice!" 

"'Digivice?' What are even you talking about?" 

"The D-X digivice! The one in your pocket!" He pointed at her jacket. Kaiyo reached into her short-sleeved jacket, and pulled the device that she had used just a few hours earlier in the real world, back at the shopping street to change Dorimon to Dorumon. "Digivolving" was what she remembered Dorumon calling it. "Yeah that! The D-X digivice! Press the red button!" The red button… it was glowing, pulsing with energy. With minor hesitation, she pressed the button. Data, coding, and energy burst out of the device, shooting out from the red, triangular gem on the back of the digivice.

"Dorumon digivolve too…" The data swarmed around Dorumon, blasting off his old form, revealing the wire frame model, and consuming him into a orb of bright, purple light. The data and coding built atop of him, forming something new, and the energy making him stronger than before. Cracks formed onto the orb of pure light, before cracking open completely, the light shattering and fading away, the new creature falling to the ground, whipping his long tail and opening his huge wings to reveal his body. "Dorugamon!" Dorugamon was bigger than Kaiyo, her head reaching his shoulders. His fur was darker now, purplish black with violet lighting bolts decorating his fur. He had a huge ring of fluffy white fur around his neck, and his tail was much longer, with a tuft of white fur on the tip. His huge wings had white on the inside, now big enough to be capable of flight, and his claws were red, longer, sharper, and curled. His eyes were still the same shade of yellow, but now his pupils were silts like that of a cat's, and held a look of pure fiery and a radiated his fighting spirit. "Power Metal!" He shouted, a light shooting from the red interface on his forehead, materializing a huge metal ball that is then blasted through the metal bars destroying them within an instant. 

"That… was awesome." Kaiyo looked up at Dorugamon in awe, one of her yellow eyes revealing to look up into Dorugamon's own yellow eye. He locked his sight onto her, turning his head and lowering one of his wings down the ground, wordlessly offering her to take a sit on his back. Kaiyo climbed on top of Dorugamon and sat down, with some confusion. Dorugamon lifted his wing back up before taking off, running out of the cell and down the hallway, smashing through walls, and wacking the opposing digimon aside as they continued to make their escape. 

Minervamon dashed through the hallways, looking down every room and cell she came across, all the while kicking or punching anyone that stood in her way. She needed it, she needed her sword, which had been confiscated when she had gotten captured. She felt like she was forgetting something, though, something… important. Eh, nevermind that now, she needed her sword.   
She kept maneuvering her way down the halls, until finally…

"STABITHA!" She cheered, running up to the oversized sword and holding it up in victory. "I promise i will never, ever, leave you again!" She said, bringing the sword for a victory smooch, until she heard roaring and screaming from the hallway. She put her sword on her back, she went out to see what the commotion was about, curiously stepping out of the room for a split second before Dorugamon's snout collided with her stomach. 

"Hey! I can't see!" Dorugamon shouted, trying to pull her off of him and throw Minervamon to the side, as she was kinda stuck on there by the speed. Kaiyo raised her head to look over Minervamon's shoulder, and saw Minervamon's sword and a wall... and then she grinned as a plan went through her head. 

"Don't throw her off! Close your wings! And do exactly as I say" Dorugamon did as Kaiyo demanded, closing his wings. He kept running, until a crash, and they busted through the tower's walls, and they were finally outside. It was so beautiful, it seemed to make the world slow down so they could see it better… the mushroom's luminescent gleam in the night added color between the gaps of the leaves hanging on the trees. The stars shining above, adding more magnificence to this midnight light show. The three moons shining in the sky could make anyone envious of their beauty, and the data ran through the sky and added some of their beautiful, yet strange, lights that shown in a thousand shades of so many colors... Kaiyo's yellow eyes peaked through her hair, as they stared up in awe. Then time went back to normal as Kaiyo remembered what was going on. "Alright, opens your wings, start flying, and throw her off!"

"What!?!" Many sounds of protest came from Minervamon, and she kicked, but Dorugamon obeyed the commands. He opened his wings, saving them from the hard ground, and a long fall that would certainly cause death. Then he threw Minervamon off of his muzzle, and just as Minervamon thought it was the end, and she could see the flashing of her life before her eyes, Kaiyo grabbed her wrist, and harshly pulled her onto Dorugamon with all her might. 

"Did you really think I was going to let you die?" Kaiyo asked, to which Minerva shrugged in response. They continued to fight high in the sky for quite some time… just looking at the night and trying to get far, far away from that tower.

Speaking of tour, the BlackWeregarurumon stood at the top floor. It was dark, the only light coming from a huge screen displayed behind a large, dark leather, towering swivel chair. "So, uh, yeah, the three escaped… but I definitely can get them again, I just need a little more time- Ack!" Suddenly wires from the digimon sitting in the chair lashed out, grabbing him, and coiled around him like a vicious snake. 

"I gave you time… but you failed me. Now it is time for you to go. So unfortunate, isn't it?" The wires coiled tighter and tighter around the body, and lit up with electricity, the combination making the digimon combust into data, which flew out of the wires, and dispersed to eventually become something new… maybe if Osoremon was lucky, it would turn into something better than that incompetent fool that wasted his time.

The three had finally landed, maybe a mile or two away from the edge of the forest. Dorugamon de-digivolved back into Dorumon as they landed, having ran out of energy from the flying, causing the trio to tumble onto the grassland. They tumbled around for a while, before they stopped alongside a dirt road. It was lined with few rocks, a road that had been traveled on so many times it now held no grass, just a smooth, dusty road. Up ahead of the road, little ways ahead, was a lone tree by the side of the road, it's branches and shape looming over a small section of the dirt path. Kaiyo looked at the sturdy tree for a moment, trying to recollect herself from the craziness of today and the tumble. Then she stumbled onto her feet, and began to walk towards it, Dorumon following her… and do was Minervamon. 

"Hey… you know you can like, go now, right?" Kaiyo asked, turning to face the blue-haired digimon as they had got to the tree. 

Minervamon shrugged. "Not exactly. You saved my life, I'm kinda… indebted to you now? I don't know how it works, but until I can save your life, I'm kinda with you now. We're travel buddies now, I guess." Kaiyo didn't understand it either but she just kinda shrugged. One more addition to their group couldn't have possibly been bad, even if that addition tried to abandon them in a cell. 

"Cool, I guess. Climb up that tree, we don't want to be found by those weird guys again." Kaiyo spoke, helping Dorumon up there by letting him cling to her back as the pair went up. Kaiyo laid on a rough, hard, long branch, trying to get comfortable to no avail. Dorumon laid limp across three branches, and Minervamon climbed up, and sat on one of the branches, staring off into the cold, still air of the night. Standing guard for the other two for tonight. 

And as Kaiyo drifted into an uncomfortable rest, she dreamt of the darkness once again, and the tall armored figure in black and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I promise this won't be a theme with this work. But anyway, all digimon referenced here are real. Except for Osoremon, but we will get a more in-depth description of him later.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiyo was back in the darkness. The void. She looked around, almost frantically. "Hello?" She called out, the sound seeming to echo on forever in the darkness. Then the bright glow again, that had Kaiyo have to squeeze her eyes shut as to not be blinded. The glow faded ever so slightly, so Kaiyo opened her eyes again, and looked at the towering figure of Alphamon. She felt… almost happy to see him again. To know that she had a guide of some sort. 

"I am here." He announced to her. Before she could ask a question, he spoke over her. "You have found a new ally. That is progress. That is good." He wasn't looking at her, but he was speaking to her. He was just staring off into space, it seemed. "Don't turn around. She is behind you." Or maybe he was staring at someone else. Kaiyo dared not to disobey him, fear bubbling inside her.

"Who?" She asked, stepping closer to him, a yellow eye peaking out from behind her bangs, in which held a nerve-wracking emotion inside of the gold surrounded pupil. 

"It does not matter at this moment. But it will later." She could hear something, besides him or her, someone calling out to her. He finally averted his red eyes down to look at Kaiyo. "You must leave. I'm sorry. We will speak more later." 

"Why? Why do I have to leave?" The yelling got louder, the calling. She had to go, she knew this, she just wanted to know why. She wanted to know why, of all people, she was here to help with this problem that she had no idea about until a few nights eariler. She didn't want to let go, not knowing if this was the last time she would see him. Something about him felt familiar, something she didn't want to leave just yet. 

"You are not needed here yet. Please, go." Then there was a shrill shriek of pure unbridled anger from behind her, and before she could turn around-

She woke up in the tree, followed by a thud. While she knew about as much about the void as she did the digital world, she'd much rather be in the digital world than… where ever that was. She looked down at the ground to see what had fallen, seeing Minervamon on the ground, still snoring, still asleep. She looked over at Dorumon, seeing he, too, was still asleep. She sighed, and hopped down from the branch. "Minervamon?" She asked, stepping closer to the digimon. Minervamon snorted, her snoring halting as she bolted up right, looking around frantically, drawing her sword from her back. "Calm down! Calm down, it's just me…" Kaiyo cried out, backing away. Minervamon looked almost relieved for a moment, before groaning in annoyance and laying back down. 

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" She groaned, maybe acting a bit over dramatic for something so miniscule. Kaiyo rolled her eyes from behind her bangs. "There's not even any danger!"

"You don't even know what time it is." Kaiyo spoke in response. "And we don't know if those bounty hunter guys are still on our tail. It's best if we keep moving." Minervamon groaned again, this time much more overexaggerated and loud as she sat back up, and got to her feet. This alerted Dorumon, who fell out of the tree out of shock. 

"Are we being attacked!?" He said, sniffing the air for unfamiliar scents of evil and his eyes darting around for any suspicious figures. 

"No, but we might be attacked if we keep standing here." Kaiyo had began to walk away from the tree, prompting Dorumon and Minervamon to follow after her as well. "First we should find some sort of water source, probably, then maybe some food or something." She shrugged, she didn't know much about surviving in the wild. Her dad had taken her camping one time, when he was still around, but it went bad. She got so scared that they had to leave the campgrounds early. Not her proudest moment, but, still… she cherished that memory. It was some of the few that she had with her dad. 

While Kaiyo was lost in her own thoughts, Dorumon looked up at Minervamon, examining her. Taking her in. She was a strange one. Why would she betray them, and then join them a second later? Well… allies were allies, he guessed. Dorumon was new to the world, and while he was a digimon, he still knew a little about the digital world. Wasn't Minervamon one of the stronger species of digimon? Yeah, that seemed about right.   
They were lucky to have her, he guessed.

Minervamon strolled alongside her newfound group. A Dorumon, and a… human. The latter was much more interesting to her, to be frank. Something about her sparked her interest. Maybe it was because she wasn't a digimon, or maybe it was because of something else. Not to say the Dorumon didn't perk her interest as well. She could feel the potential power radiating off of him, it was strange, felt like a little bit like static, barely noticeable unless you focused on it, but still there. Regardless, she sure wasn't leaving this interesting pair anytime soon. 

Kaiyo picked up the pace. She wished the ground was a little more smooth, then at least she could skate without worrying about tripping and having her head collide with the dirt road. Where did this road even lead to? Did she want to find out? Kaiyo speculated for a minute, and then she realized something. She didn't know a thing about this place. How was she supposed to do what Alphamon asked her to do? Why was she even doing what he asked her to do? She stopped walking, and glanced around herself, Minervamon and Dorumon stopping as well. The fuzzy purple dragon lifted his nose into the air, and sniffed, not really noticing Kaiyo's confusion and worry. 

"Water! I smell water!" He cheered, smiling, breaking Kaiyo out of her daunting thoughts. She smiled at him. "Let's go!" With that, he wrapped his tail around Kaiyo's wrist and began to to pull her away, towards where he could smell the water. Minervamon was following, not too far behind. 

As she was being guided through the plain by Dorumon she took in her surroundings a little bit more. Blue grass as far as the eye can see, and the dirt road that stretched possibly even further. Barely, just barely, she could see a silhouette of… something in the distance, the same distance making it hard to pinpoint exactly what it is. She just hoped it wasn't something else to do with the strange prison from eariler. She could see the water Dorumon was talking about it, the very sight of it making her realize how dry her throat was. She speed up her pace, walking more briskly, before actually breaking into a sprint, Dorumon's unwinding around her arm. He started to run, too, alongside his human partner, and soon enough, Minervamon also joined in the jog. 

Kaiyo skidded to a stop in front of the water, a lake filled with crystal clear waters. Looking into the water, she found her reflection staring back at her, God her hair was a mess, but she could fix that later. Right now she needed to drink. Rolling up her sleeves, she scooped the water into her hands, tilting her head back as she drank deeply from her cupped hands. She repeated this action a few times, before stopping. She loomed over at Dorumon, who was lapping at the water, drinking from the lake much like a dog would. I mean, he sorta was kinda like a dog… fox… dragon? It was hard to tell. She glanced over at Minervamon, who had copied the motion that Kaiyo was making earlier. 

Kaiyo leaned back, placing her hands onto the soft blue grass of the digital world, sighing in the momentary peace. Moving her hands, she untied her hair from it's partially up ponytail, and then quickly redid her hair, making it look the same as it always did. looked up at the sky, avoiding making direct eye contact with the sun. As her eyes looked above, watching the streams of data and code, her yellow eyes caught onto something. A small black dot in the middle of high, high above in the sky, almost miniscule in appearence. "What-what is-" 

"Hey Kaiyo, I found a thing in the water!" Minervamon called out, breaking Kaiyo away from her thoughts. She looked over at the helm wearing digimon, seeing something in her hands. Minervamon got up from her place on her knees, and walked over to Kaiyo, showing her the object she had found. 

A pair of goggles, wet from the water, with a small crack in the glass of one of the eye pieces. The large frames that held the two pieces of glass was a gray metallic shade, cold to the touch and rectangular accommodate for the shape of the eye glass, while the eye glass pieces was a iridescent on the outside, but you could see perfectly fine while looking through them. The faux leather was black in color, with a buckle being the same shade and material as the frames. Kaiyo took it gently from Minervamon. The object, it felt… familiar somehow. 

Kaiyo gasped quietly in sudden realization, grabbing the missing poster she found in the book at the manga shop and opening it. The goggles were the same ones that the girl in the poster was wearing. The same exact goggles, and with them being found in the water could only mean that… 

Blythe had went missing here, and judging by the location of the goggles… she wasn't coming back. Kaiyo felt a pang of grief in her very soul, despite having never met Blythe. It-it hurt to know that this girl wasn't going to come back home to her parents, wasn't going to grow up, wasn't going to do anything… it hurt to know that this girl was dead. 

Kaiyo looked at the goggles, shakily sighing in sadness. She just needed one thing to bring back to her parents, even if it wasn't much. Maybe it was also some sort of desire to respect this poor girl. She couldn't bring herself to cry, though, she never knew Blythe, nor would she ever apparently, so she couldn't feel more grief than what was supplied from knowing the girl was gone. 

Kaiyo breathed in, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, filled with a determination. Taking the goggles in her hands, she put them onto her head, messing with her hair for a bit to get it to work. The goggles' strape went under her ponytail, and on her head was the goggles leans, Kaiyo pushing her bangs and tucking them away neatly, lifting away the black curtain that was her bangs. A think strand of hair was left, going in-between her eyes, thinning out as it went down, nearly touching the tip of her nose, but instead falling next to her nose. She was going to get out of here, if not for herself than for Blythe.

"Hey! You there! Down by the lake!" A sudden voice snapped her out of thoughts once again. She glanced over her shoulder seeing another, or she assumed, another digimon. He looked to be a bit on the shorter side, barely taller than Dorumon. He had extremely pale skin, no, wait, his skin was more of a grayish color. His eyes were green, and he had dirty blonde hair peaking out of his purple wizard hat. Speaking of, it seemed that Minervamon wasn't the only one that had a slighty strange wardrobe. He was wearing a yellow jumper suit with a zipper going down the front, and some other zippers on the knees of the suit and a zipper on his right side, along with a red vest and a purple cape, in his hands he was holding a wand of some sort. "Perhaps you could assist me?" His voice was kind and held a sort of wisdom to it, as well as a strange small British accent.

"With what?" Dorumon asked, tilting his head and moving closer to Kaiyo in a a somewhat defensive manner, not entirely trusting the strange man just yet. "And who even are you?" That came out a bit more harshly than Dorumon intended, but the digimon just waved his hand, and gave a small bow of his head. 

"Oh dear- where in the world have my manners gone, my name is Wizardmon." He announced, smiling, even if his mouth was covered by the cape. "I do apologize for being a bother, but you see, one of the spokes on my caravan's wheel broke off, and I am in need of another one. Would it be too much of a trouble to ask you to find a stick that I could use until I can properly get it fixed?" He asked, lifting his head back up to look at the odd trio. 

"Sure, dude, no trouble at all! I'll get a stick for you to use!" Minervamon spoke, not waiting for the other two's input, quickly dashing off and leaving the other two alone with Wizardmon. Minervamon jogged alongside the dirt path, heading back over to the tree. As she approached the tree, and got to examine it closer she noticed something… off about it. There was a strange symbol carved into it, something looking of a bunch of pairs of wings, 8 pairs in total, all of the wings spread out, with the first pair reaching and touching, making a circle with a four pointed star was. It was very rough and sharp looking, like it was made with slashes off a blade or claws. And slightly burned, too, singed where the markings were made, which was… strange. Was that there when they got to the tree or did someone do that when they left? Minervamon shook her head, dismissing the strange symbol as some sort of strange thing done by some rookie digimon as a way to creep people put. She pulled out her sword from behind her, getting into position for what she was to do next, hopping up slashing down with the large sword, cutting off four branches. Selecting the best one suited for the task she need the stick for, she picked it up and began her short journey back. 

Not noticing the small, beady eyes watching her from the tree. 

Kaiyo stood with Wizardmon, awkwardly, waiting for Minervamon to get back. "Uh, so… where's your uh caravan thing?" She asked.

"Just up above the road." He pointed down the dirt road, and sure enough a silhouette of something up ahead was seen. "… if it's not too much trouble to answer, who are you and how are you here, human?" He knew what she was before she even had to tell him. 

"I am Kaiyo Kaida, but, please just call me Kaiyo." She paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell him of how she got here. What were the benefits and the down sides. "I just… got sucked into a computer and when I woke up I was here." Technically it wasn't a lie, but truly not even a fraction of the story. 

Wizardmon gave a curt nod of his head. "Kaiyo Kaida…" He repeated to himself, raising a hand to touch his chin, closing his green eyes to leave his mind to wonder. He opened his eyes, and tilted his head ever so slightly to look Kaiyo in the eyes. "A very lovely name. I'm guessing Dorumon is your partner, then?" Dorumon nodded excitedly in response, his eyes closed in joy. Standing for a moment longer in silence, Wizardmon asked one last question of the moment. "I suppose the Minervamon is part of your group as well?" 

"It's hard to say... I guess she is?" Kaiyo gave a shrug of her shoulders. "She said she owed me, so I guess she's joining us until she can repay me?" Speaking of Minervamon-

"Hey I got the stick you wanted!!!" She yelled out to the group, the turquoise haired digimon running to them, the stick that was needed in her hand, her sword now on her back once again. 

"Very good! Thank you!" Wizardmon gave another small nod of his head, turning around and walking forward to where the silhouette of the caravan was. "Come along! I'll fix the wheel, and then I'll treat you to some tea and snacks." Minervamon and Kaiyo looked at eachother for a moment, as if waiting for the other to speak or move or anything. 

Fortunately Dorumon's stomach spoke for them, a loud growl coming from the fuzzy purple dragon, signifying his hunger. "I could go for some lunch! …or would it be breakfast?" He asked, tilting his head, as Wizardmon chuckled in response.

"Come along then!" He said, turning around and walking in the direction of where the caravan was. Dorumon was quick to follow, Kaiyo following him shortly after. Minervamon stood for a moment, turning her head to where the tree was. 

Now the tree was… gone. Just gone. She could barely make out it's stump, but where in the world was the rest of it? Minervamon didn't want to find out, turning on her heel, and dashing over to the rest of the group.

Kaiyo had never seen anything like it. It had looked to be a horse drawn caravan, but there was no place to put a horse, which was odd on it's own but then there was the caravan in itself. It was big, the size of a small house, with four wheels to support it's size along with it's sturdy wooden base, raised up off of the ground by the wheels by maybe a foot or two, with... Or maybe several as she realized just how big it was as she got closer. It was shaped like a box, tall, maybe having two floors in it just by looking at its height and size, excluding the potential for a attic. The roof raised in a slight arc shape, a tiny hill made of blue painted wood, with half oval shapes closing in the two parts that didn't touch the edges of the main shape, and going through the roof was a chimy of sort, a somewhat thing hollow pole made of metal. The corners were carved intricately, with a curve at each end of a line into the caravan, with more of those symbols that she didn't understand just yet. There was a small porch where the door was, and leading to it was steps but they were just at enough of an incline to be considered steps and not a ladder. The porch was a decent size as well, going along the face of the caravan where the door was placed, and somewhat thin in terms of width. Enough for you to sit on as long your legs weren't outstretched. There were a few windows as well, with wood barred fences around those that had window sills, the upper two on the what Kaiyo assumed as the top floor, and exterior shutter doors for the windows at the bottom. While the door was seemingly placed in the back, there was a place on the front, that looked somewhat like a wooden cylinder cut down the middle and placed onto the caravan, short and fitting on the lower story of the struture. Possibly where it was controlled? There was also vases placed onto the outside with a rope net, the net nailed into the struture. There was shade at the door provided by a large piece of fabric, with some sort of strange symbol that Kaiyo could not see with how it was angled by the support beams above the door that held it up. The left wall had a small thing where quarters of wooden logs were placed. The whole thing was painted beautifully as well, but Kaiyo could see some more potential in the canvas that was the caravan. 

While Kaiyo was staring at the strange vehicle in awe, she had yet to notice that Wizardmon had been fixing the wheel on the caravan, and had recently finished his work. "Come in, come in!" He urged, breaking Kaiyo from her thoughts. That and along with some slight shoving from Dorumon was enough to get her inside. 

The inside, at least the kitchen part, was homey, with a little chest of draws, and hutch containing glass ware on the right wall. There was a round table a little off the center to the right of the admittedly small room, with a dark blue table clothe with a star pattern sewn into it, with four chairs tucked in neatly under it. On the left was the kitchen area, with a wood stove where the pipe that was the chimy, with a teapot on it, in the top right corner of the room. Along the ceiling of the kitchen where cupboard, and a spice rack and pan rack right next to the wood stove. Next to the wood stove was 5 lower cabinets, all the same size with a drawer above each one, with a old-looking sink placed into the middle with a small dish rack. Another place where quarters of wood logs was also present, next to the draws. Looking over, Minervamon had already taken a seat, leaning back, asleep. Dorumon looked up at Kaiyo, who looked down. When meet with worried eyes, Kaiyo just smiled, hoping that was enough to chase his worries away. 

Kaiyo looked around once more, to see Wizardmon already preparing the tea, placing the tea pot that was once on the stove, now full of water, back onto the stove, and opening the door to the wood stove and fanning the small flames with his hat, causing the flames to rise. Once satisfied, he put his hat back on and closed the door. He walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, prompting Kaiyo to do the same. Dorumon hopped up onto the last free chair left, sitting on his hind legs, with his front paws on the table. It kind of reminded Kaiyo of a dog. 

"So while we're waiting for the water to boil, mine telling me a bit more of your situation? It's not like we get humans every day here." Wizardmon asked.

Now it was Kaiyo's paused to think over her options. Would it really be a downside to tell someone? Maybe he knew of some way to get whatever quest that Alphamon had given her. "Okay so… have you heard of the Royal Knights? Apparently we have to go and find them! I don't know why, exactly, but nothings gonna stand in our way!" Dorumon cheered, answering for her without even a moment's notice of what he was to say. Wizardmon's eyes widened with that response, and honestly? So did Kaiyo. How did he know of their mission before she told him? Why was she keeping it in the first place? How in the world did he find out? Was he having the same dreams she was having? Was Alphamon speaking to him, too?

Wizardmon looked surprised to say the least, before looking down, twiddling his thumbs. "Well… I'm not sure if that's possible." Kaiyo lifted her head at that, tilting her head, Dorumon copying the action. 

"What makes you say that?" Dorumon questioned.

"Well, I don't want to sound harmful but… they're dead." Kaiyo's eyes widened drastically in surprise, in devastion. She was sent her for a task that was… impossible? How she was supposed to do what Alphamon asked?   
How was she supposed to get home? 

Wizardmon noticed the sheer ruin in her eyes, and held his hands out slightly in front of him. "Now-now! Don't get panicked! While, yes, they are dead, I guess I should more say disbanded, digimon… don't really die forever. They always come back unless their digicore is destroyed. They're probably still around here… just… probably not themselves." He explained, placing his hands back down. 

"That doesn't matter if I don't know where they are! Or what they are! Or… even what I am supposed to be doing." Kaiyo said, now realizing how truly difficult this mission might be. Wizardmon's expression softened slightly at the sight.

"…Listen, I believe I might know someone who can help you find them." Wizardmon said. "I can take you to him if that is what you want." Wizardmon thought for a moment. "And even if he doesn't help you, I will take it upon myself to help you with your journey." 

"Oh-oh thank you! I-" 

"But! You must help me as well. That goes for everyone in your group." Wizardmon spoke. "Just help me around the caravan with chores and the such. I help you, you help me, okay?" 

Kaiyo thought. That didn't sound even half bad! She's done plenty of chores before. This was a win-win situation! Sure the path may get rocky at times, but surely this isn't anything she hasn't already dealt with!… well that might just be a lie to make her feel better about being stuck in a world she's never known, but still! "Deal." Kaiyo spoke, locking her eyes onto Wizardmon's, giving a short nod of her head. Just then, the tea pot started whistling, signifying the water was ready.

"Let me get that." Wizardmon shifted from his seat, standing up, getting a three tea cups, each obviously from a different set, and a small bowl, and filling them up with the hot water, and getting a few tea bags and placing them in, one for each container. He placed the tea cups down, one at each seat, the bowl placed in front of Dorumon, the bowl to accommodate for the shape of his mouth. Wizardmon sat once more, allowing the tea inside the cup to cool for a moment. Dorumon started lapping up the liquid, despite the heat, seeming to be not affected by it. Minerva awoke at the sound of the clinking cups, and looked down at the tea for a moment, before started to drink it as well.   
Kaiyo lifted her sasa tea cup up to her face, blowing away the steam, before sipping from her cup as well. 

"Sooo… where to next?" Minervamon asked, taking another swig from her own cup, before slamming it down onto the table, already finished with her tea. 

"Oh, just some market further down the road near a village." Wizardmon answered. "Do you want any more tea?" He asked Minervamon, getting a shake of the head in response. 

"Do you think they'll have meat?" Dorumon asked, already salivating at the mere thought of it. 

This sparked a conversation, and as Kaiyo sipped at her tea, she knew that everything was going to be okay. 

"How is the project going?" Asked a voice behind Osoremon, who was gazing at his newest creation that was held inside a chamber filled with purple liquid that helped to nurture the results of his newest experiment. The voice sounded like two voices mixed together, distorted and glitchy. Unstable. 

"Oh, just beautifully…" Osoremon reached a gloved hand to touch at the container, though irked by the disturbance from his fellow follower. "…Didn't she tell you to leave some time ago to hunt for those cretins?" 

"Yes, she did."

"Well then get on with it, already."

"We both know that you are no place to tell me what to do."

"But she is." 

That got him to shut up. After a moment of a silent stand still, the other digimon turned and left the room. Leaving Osoremon and his newest creation alone in the lab. Osoremon turned his head back to the chamber, a swell of pride in his being as he caressed the glass.   
Oh yes, Musumemon would be very happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, i guess, Digimon D-X takes place in it's own universe separate from any other storyline in the digimon franchise.   
> Also shamless plug in for my tumblr: xplutOwOx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry that this was so late. I tried really hard to get it done, but then I hit a writer's block, and had to do school stuff, and all this stuff just happened. I am so, so, sorry that this was such a long wait. But, I hope that I can do these chapters without such a lengthy period in between each one, but I can't be totally sure. Once again, I am so sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth it, though.

Kaiyo laid on the couch in the living room of the caravan, holding the digivice in her hands, curiously experimenting with the functions of the blackberry phone looking device, clicking at buttons and checking what she can and cannot do with the strange device. Looking through the digimon application, she noticed a few more things now since the last time she used it. "Field Guide" "Digimon Identification" and "Progress" was now three tabs along the side of screen when she opened the app. Curiously, she selected digimon Identification, and it opened the camera on the device. She pointed the camera on Minervamon, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, looking bored out of her mind. It scanned her body, and processed the information.   
"Minervamon. Attribute: Virus. Field: Metal Empire." The device read aloud sounding of a ambiguous gender, sounding sort of like one if those text to speech programs. Disregarding that, Kaiyo had zero idea of what that meant. A mean, virus sounded bad, but Minervamon didn't really seem that bad. She was strange, yes, but most certainly not bad…Right? Kaiyo shrugged, figuring she'll figure out what all that means soon enough.  
She clicked off of the Digimon Identification program, and headed into progress. It showed a branching graph of sorts, with Dodomon being at the base of the graph that pointed upwards. Dorumon had a blue circle around his picture, with three lines branching out from him. Dorugamon was registered right above Dorumon, but that wasn't what interested Kaiyo the most. Three different lines, each having a name underneath their profiles, all of them being just squares of static, the names being written in those strange symbols that she kept finding in the digital world. She was going to need to learn how to read that, eventually was a thought that flashed through her head, a mental note on a inner to-do list, right up there with figuring out what she was to do here.  
She looked over at Dorumon, who had placed one of the cushions from a chair and onto the floor, curled up onto it, sleeping. Resting like nothing else in the world was wrong. Well, this world, or the real world… She felt… envious for a moment, that he could rest like that, a creeping feeling stirring inside of her. She turned her eyes away from her digimon. 

She tilted her head back even more, her head hitting the arm rest of the couch, as she had allowed her mind to wander from reality once more, and ponder her situation. Questions and concerns ran through her head like a pack of wild dogs, as she thought of the new world around her, and the sudden task of raising forgotten warriors from the passing times. Yet, oddly, she didn't feel too scared either. Just confused. 

Minervamon stared up at the ceiling of the caravan, her head tilted up, setting one of her legs atop of the other, crossing them as she did so. One of her arms were stretched out along the top of the couch's back, while the other set along the arm rest. She was bored beyond her mind, the stillness and silence making her somewhat wish that she was still on the run. Well, technically she still was, but now it was somewhat different. She had other concerns rather than just having to watch out for herself. Her eyes wandered from the ceiling to Kaiyo, though the black haired girl didn't notice, as Minervamon's helmet obscured where her eyes were pointing. She could, maybe, perhaps, get rid of her. And everyone else in the caravan as well, and take the wheeled home for herself. 

Nah. She wasn't that much of a criminal. 

Kaiyo turned her yellow eyes to look back over at Dorumon, setting her digivice to rest atop of her black skirt. Dorumon was still sleeping, except now instead of being curled up, he was sprawled out on his stomach. Occasionally, his leg would twitch, or one of his little bat wings would flutter, or his ear with flick. He seemed content, happy, which made Kaiyo begin to wonder of what he was dreaming of. Could he see what she saw in her own dreams? Was he speaking to Alphamon, or someone else? Or was it just a normal dream? Perhaps she was thinking too much, but there wasn't really anything to do, either. So, for now, she was content with thinking. She turned her digivice back on, looking back at the "Progress" section. Dodomon, Dorimon, Dorumon, and Dorugamon were all registered, which made sense. But there was two more incrypted images on that that went ahead of Dorugamon, with their names being written in that strange coding. She could somewhat make a silhouette of a being in the next digivolution stages' static photo, but not nearly enough to tell what it was exactly. She shrugged, her curiosity ending for a moment, and putting the digivice back into her jacket's pocket. 

Not much had happened since she and Wizardmon had their talk, which she supposed was normal, but still… It felt somewhat odd. So many questions. She looked around herself, trying to catch sight of Wizardmon, but to no avail. Where had he gone? He was here a moment ago, right? Yeah, yeah he was. Maybe he was attending to the caravan. 

Regardless, perhaps she should look for him, or at least get a better grasp on the layout of the caravan. She shifting her body into a sitting position, then stood up carefully. The rustling managed to awaken Dorumon, whose yellow eyes snapped open to look up at his human partner. "Where are you going?" He asked, curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly, also getting up to stand on his hind legs. Kaiyo smiled slightly, and approached him, patting the top of his head, keeping her hand on his head, her thumb just barely grazing the strange metal framed red triangular gem like object on his head. 

"Just going to go and look for Wizardmon." She responded. "You can follow me, if you want to." Kaiyo added, removing her hand and standing back to her full height, her black hair moving a bit, as she straightened out her white shirt and indigo jacket. She took something into account as she stood, as well, that the caravan was moving. She found it… odd. There was no area to attach a horse to the caravan, and it didn't really seem all that high tech. Perhaps it had a motor somewhere? She would definitely have to investigate later. She looked over to her side, and at the doorway in the wall. She turned her body to fully face the door way, before starting to walk through the caravan. It seemed that all the first floor was was a kitchen, and a living room, except for two more additional doors she had found, one in the kitchen and one in the living room. Perhaps one was a closet, and the other was the bathroom? Yeah, that seemed to be right. It was very small, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Just enough so it was easy to move from place to place. She kept moving throughout the caravan and came across one more door, this one being almost exactly the same as the others, but with the small exception of the star shaped sign that hung from a nail on the door, with more of that strange language being present, the one she couldn't understand yet. 

Hesitantly, she reached for the doorknob, being able to hear a strange noise from the inside of the room, a rumbling noise, and the sound of a roaring fire inside. She touched the doorknob, feeling how the fire inside had warmed the doorknob considerably, and then, just as she was turning the doorknob, the door opened all of the sudden, flipping outwards and hitting Kaiyo's head. 

Kaiyo hissed in pain, stumbling back a bit from the door, and holding her head, clenching her eyes shut. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright? I didn't notice you were standing there!" She heard Wizardmon speak, opening one of her yellow eyes to glance at him. 

"I'll be fine." She stood back up to her full height, removing her hand as the pain faded slowly. 

"Ah, very good." Wizardmon spoke, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him before Kaiyo could even see what was inside. "I need you to do something for me." 

Kaiyo raised a brow, and tilted her head in curiosity. "With what?" She asked, though her curiosity remained somewhere else. What was behind that door? Did he feel inclined to hide it from her? If so, why? She knew they didn't really know eachother yet but it still churned some unease in her heart.

"It isn't really anything excessive, just pick me up some things in the market place outside and then we'll be back on the road!" The digimon spoke, digging into his pocket and pulling out a list written in the human tongue, and a small pouch made of velvety material. This only furthered her curiosity, as she questioned how he knew of both. She had so many questions and it seemed more were being asked than answered. She nodded nonetheless, taking both into her hands. She looked down at Dorumon, and gave a short smile, before looking back up. 

"Minervamon! C'mon, we're heading out for a few minutes." She spoke aloud, to which she heard Minervamon groan dramatically, then footsteps approaching. The snake helm wearing digimon stood behind Kaiyo, just a few seconds after being called over. Teasingly, or perhaps just because she was still tired, Minervamon set her own head atop of Kaiyo's, being only a head taller than the black haired girl from Tokyo. Kaiyo made a short scoff noise, and pushed the digimon off, rather taking her hand into her own, and dragging Minervamon along behind her, as Dorumon followed shortly behind the two. And as soon as she had approached the door, Kaiyo twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. 

Kaiyo saw what looked like a farmer's market, but… a very strange one to say the least. At least not one she was used to. Booths and stands were set up, with items and produce being put on there for sell, some items looked familiar or exactly like something she would find in the real world, but others looked stranger. Fruits she didn't know the name of that were oddly colored and shaped, huge chunks of meat that didn't seem to have came from any animal she knew of, and other odd souvenirs from this strange world she had found herself in. 

But the oddest thing to her, were the vendors themselves. They, too, were digimon, some had feathers and beaks, while others had fur and elongated snouts. Some looked like rabbits, with cream and green fur, or pink and brown. Some looked more human than others, and the list went on. Kaiyo reached into her pocket, remembering the field guide on her digivice, looking out onto the groups of digimon. She stepped down from the porch, her shoes hitting the ground. The dirt path was now made of large smooth stones that were embedded in the dirt, providing a cleaner path than that of the dusty dirt path from eariler. How long had they been traveling? That question passed as soon as it came, as Kaiyo became alert to the stares she was getting by the digimon. 

If the digimon appeared strange to Kaiyo, then Kaiyo must've seemed weird to them, too, right? Yeah, that made sense to the girl. She must've seemed as about alien to them as they did to her. She gave a awkward smile, and a wave of her hand, before heading off into the shopping street, her scanner ready. 

Dorumon tilted his head at the various other digimon, their scents and faces foreign to him. His ear twitched at the new sounds, and his eyes darted around, looking and receiving glimpses of new sights. He raised his nose into the air and sniffed around, catching many pleasing aromas. He tripped on the stairs, distracted by the smells, and quickly scrambled to stand up. He darted forward to follow Kaiyo, before slowing into a sensible pace. Minervamon strolled alongside, catching up rather quickly to the pair. 

Kaiyo's yellow eyes roamed the stands, all the while flickering her gaze back down to the grocery list. Cheese, meat, some produce, all of it was pretty standard stuff that Kaiyo had definitely ran to the store to get before. But that was in Tokyo, and she was in some place she had no idea how it worked or where to find these things. 

So the only way to find out was to explore, wasn't it? Well, that was certainly what Dorumon must've been thinking, as he suddenly darted forward, leaving Kaiyo and Minervamon in the dust, both metaphorically and quite literally. Kaiyo coughed as some of the dirt got into her face, waving her hand in front of her head, hoping to fan away some of the dirt, clenching her eyes shut. And when she opened them, Minervamon was no longer standing next to her, but was rather following the fuzzy purple dragon, deeper in the farmer's market. "Hey! Wait up!" Kaiyo cried out, breaking into a sprint to catch up with the others. 

Not one of them, from the market or the group, noticing a figure floating in the sky, high, high above them all, to the point where, from the ground, he was nothing but a speck compared to the vastness of the sky above. Though, perhaps, if you were to squint hard enough, you could perhaps see that this creature had three heads. One that sat atop his shoulders, like a head normally would be placed, and then a head on each arm, where the hand would usually be placed. But that was all you could see from the ground. That is, until he was to come closer to the market. 

Kaiyo caught up with Minervamon and Dorumon a few moments after having begun her sprint, when the two had stopped in front of one of the stalls. "Why did you guys run off-" Before she could even finish her sentence, or get an answer, one was already ready for her, it seemed.

The smell of fresh baked bread washed over her, the aroma seeming to grip her attention, making her look over to the varieties that were laid out before the group. Brioche, rye, sourdough, all sorts of loaves were available, all of which Dorumon seemed to be eyeing. Kaiyo looked over to Dorumon, noticing the hunger that gnawed at him from within. "Do you… want anything?" The dragon looked back up at her, his eyes wide and pleading, asking without words, but rather with a longing stare that made her heart melt a little. Kaiyo looked over to the digimon that appeared to be the owner of the stand, a red dragon like digimon, with yellow eyes and black marking with a white chest and stomach. "Uh… we'll take some of the brioche." She spoke, digging into her pockets and pulling out the pouch that Wizardmon had given her. Looking into it, she found what appeared to be japanese yen. So, at the very least, that was familiar in this world. She plucked out enough to pay for the bread, and slid over the money to the Guilmon, to which he took the money, bagged the bread up in a paper bag, and slid that over to Kaiyo. Kaiyo smiled at the red digimon, clutching the bag into her hands, and uttered a simple "Thank you", and left, her digital companions not too far behind. 

Dorumon eyed the bag in want, quite obviously, flickering his gaze back and forth from the ahead of himself, to the bag. "You can have some of it once we get everything we need." Kaiyo spoke, which promptly caused Dorumon to emit a whine. "No whining. We have a job to do." She looked down at Dorumon for a split second, not catching Minervamon tear off a piece of the bread, and hastily shove it into her mouth, quickly looking away once Kaiyo turned her head back. 

Everything was going well so far, with them stopping by every stand and merchant, getting practically everything that Wizardmon had needed. Minervamon was carrying a large amount of the groceries, just to show off her incredible strength, as the bags of produce and meat were piled high, all held with her arms, and a confident smirk on her face. "And… I think that's it." Kaiyo spoke, carrying one of the paper bags in her left arm, with the list in her right. "I think we can head back now." She folded the paper with one hand, and shoved it into her jacket pocket, and they turned back to head back. 

The figure that floated in the sky since their arrival to the market, began to descend, at first slowly, but began to pick up speed rapidly. He lifted his leg at an angle, so his left leg was bent at the knee, and his right was pointing downwards. Not too long afterwards, he struck the ground, dust and dirt flying and scattering around him, forming a cloud. But the ground itself was left mostly untarnished, except for the moment from the wind, as his foot had never touched the ground. 

Screams and wind were what the group had heard first, then the beeping of Kaiyo's digivice. Without even turning around to see what was behind her, Kaiyo fished it out of her pocket. The red button that had caused Dorumon's digivolution yesterday was blinking once more, and a new notification had popped up. 

"Chaosmon registered." Read the pop up notification aloud. Kaiyo turned sharply, and looked at the figure that was hovering a few inches off of the ground, a couple of meters away. A helmet sat where his head was supposed to be, with three prongs sticking out of it, white and pink. A glowing blue orb sat inside the helmet, acting as his eye. Another orb was nestled in his chest, swirling with blue and red, in a strange jacket-like apparel, one half gold and white while the other was black and silver. His feet were more like blades than anything else, and wrapped around his legs were bright blue ribbons, with the same ribbon floating around his shoulders, one shoulder was blue, while the other was red. His hands were mostly likely the strongest things about him, one was the head of a lion, with a blade sticking out of it's mouth, while the other was a blue dragon's head, acting as a blaster. Suddenly, he aimed for the group, pointing the dragon's head directly at them. "Dark Prominence!" He shouted, his voice distorted and sounding as if two voices were placed atop of each other. A dark laser shot out of the mouth of the dragon, only to be narrowly avoided by the group, as they split up and ran away. 

Minervamon dropped the groceries to the side, and ran, leaving them behind. She ran, as fast as she could, before skidding to a halt at the side, to face Chaosmon's light side. "Madness Merry-Go-Round!" She called out, spinning rapidly with her blade, creating a whirlwind that she promptly shot back at Chaosmon, causing him to be knocked back quite a distance when hit by the attack, nearly crashing into one of the stands. 

Dorumon and Kaiyo watched as Chaosmon fired another shot at Minervamon, which she barely avoided, the blast them destroying the stand that Minervamon stood in front of. Not even given the time to process who this digimon was or why he was attacking them, all they felt they could do was watch as the strange being fired attacks at Minervamon, not giving her any time to attack back before another powerful blast of darkness or a slash of his blade came hurling towards her. During this, Kaiyo acknowledged something, well, two things. The first being that on the back of Chaosmon was an odd symbol, with eight pairs of wings, all spread out and making a circle, with a four pointed star in the center. The second was that Minervamon couldn't go on like this forever, she seemed to be tiring out rather quickly, while the strange being kept firing attacks, sometimes slashing with his blade and other times firing more shots of darkness, not phased by any of the attacks that Minervamon shot at him. While Minervamon was good at dodging, she was slowing, and the shots kept getting closer to her.   
They needed to do something. 

"Dorumon, I think I have a plan." Dorumon looked up at Kaiyo. "I need you to digivolve, then take to the skies. Distract him by whatever means you find necessary. We need to give Minervamon some time." Dorumon nodded, and Kaiyo pulled out her digivice, and pressed the blinking red button. 

"Dorumon digivolve to…" The data swarmed around Dorumon, blasting off his old form, revealing the wire frame model, and consuming him into a orb of bright, purple light. The data and coding built atop of him, forming something new, and the energy making him stronger than before. Cracks formed onto the orb of pure light, before cracking open completely, the light shattering and fading away, the creature falling to the ground, whipping his long tail and opening his huge wings to reveal his body. "Dorugamon!" He shouted, before flapping his large wings, and taking flight, high into the air. 

Chaosmon continued his silent attack on the market, in a consistent pattern of blasting and slashing, unrelenting and not slowing for a moment, his gaze and aim locked onto the other fighting him. It was unknown of his intention or his reason for attacking, but it was somewhat present that he wanted Minervamon dead. He took aim once more, as Minervamon stopped and raised her sword to attack, leaving her stomach vulnerable to the shot he was preparing. The killing blow, in one hit, prepared to kill the offending digimon, so he may complete his work in peace. So he may appease his God. 

Then Dorugamon swooped down from high above, and scratched at Chaosmon's back with his curled red claws, gripping onto his shoulders with his front paws, and began to shred and claw at his back with his hind claws. The added weight and shock from the attack finally had made Chaosmon's feet come into contact with the ground, as he tried to grab at Dorugamon and throw him off, but to no avail. 

Minervamon stopped for a moment, catching her breath. She focused in on Chaosmon and Dorugamon, her mind still confused and dazed. She needed to do something, she knew that Dorugamon couldn't possibly hold on for long. She looked down at her sword, her mind buzzing before she realized what she needed to do. 

"Strike roll!" Was her battle cry, as she leapt up into the air, and raised her sword above her head, spinning in the air, before straightening herself out, and cutting into the ground with her blade. With this cry, Dorugamon took flight once more, leaving behind the partially stunned Chaosmon. The ground shook with the force and intensity of her slash, cracking open the land, elongating and opening wide. First, Chaosmon's left leg lost footing, falling into the split in the ground, before the rest of him came tumbling into the narrow space, a few rocks and handfuls of dirt falling onto him. A few of his ribbons and robes had gotten caught onto the shaped rocks now revealed by the opened ground, and his left shoulder had gotten wedged into the tight chasm. He tried to rise once more, to levitate out of the crack in the earth, but that proved more easier said than done. He was stuck, leaving him with only one way out of the situation. A light covered his body, before it went up into the sky as a ray of disassembled data and code, with him vanishing with it. He had teleported himself away. 

Kaiyo looked around herself, finding that Chaosmon had not teleported anywhere near them. He had fled from battle. Minervamon scoffed. "Coward… first he shows up here and tries to kill me, and then he leaves without another word! Who does that!?" 

Dorugamon landed in front of Kaiyo, and de-digivolved back into Dorumon once more. He looked up at his human partner, an uncertainty in his eyes as Minervamon continued to rant about their attacker. "Do you think he'll be back?" He asked, walking back over to her side. 

"I… don't know." He was dangerous, with how he had attacked so viciously and unrelentingly against Minervamon. If it wasn't for Dorugamon, surely Minervamon would've gotten seriously hurt, or worse. They didn't know him, and Kaiyo couldn't think of anything they could've done wrong to warrant such violence. She looked back down at Dorumon, and lifting her hand to pat his head. "Let's get the groceries and head back to the caravan." She spoke, as she begun to walk over to the pile of abandoned groceries and began to pick them up, Dorumon and Minervamon soon joining her.

Chaosmon's data and code gathered in front of Osoremon, building on top of each other and reconstructing into Chaosmon's form. "Tsk…" Osoremon's voice rang out through the darkened area, the only light source being from his screen and the large tube containing a figure in a glowing liquid. "Such a shame, yes? I thought you were perfectly capable of doing this on your own, but, it seems I was wrong-!" Before Osoremon could finish his sentence, he was suddenly and violently pushed up against the glass of the tube, Osoremon's dragon head directly over his neck. 

"How dare you talk down to me!" He shouted, his voice booming, and becoming more distorted with the pure rage that boiled in him from his earlier defeat. The only thing that came in response from Osoremon was a choking sound as the Dragon's head clasps even tighter around his neck. Chaosmon then threw Osoremon to the side of the lab, Osoremon colliding with the wall.   
"It is in your best interest that you get back to work, and keep your words to yourself." Chaosmon said, before heading over to the door. "I sent a few digimon to their next destination, that should give you enough time to further work on your "project"... and it better be finished by the time they reach the temple. Do you understand?" 

Osoremon shakily stood back up to his feet, glaring at the back of Chaosmon's head. "Yes. Yes, I understand." 

"Good." Chaosmon was Chaosmon's last word to Osoremon before he left the room, leaving Osoremon to work in the darkness.


End file.
